Face Behind The Music
by BridgeToReality
Summary: World-wide sensation DJ B-47 made a vow to go to college, and overtime, will Beca learn that college isn't so bad after all? [Beca M., Chloe B.]
1. Introduction

"Bree, where are you?" Chloe says into her phone, looking around the airport.

"I'm waiting in the taxi, hurry up!" Aubrey says.

Summer is ending in several days, which means Chloe and Aubrey are going into their senior year of college at Barden University.

"This is why I told you to use the bathroom on the plane." Aubrey scolds.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Over the summer, Aubrey and Chloe traveled to New York, Florida, and California together to spend their last summer together before graduating.

"No, wait, my frie- Sir. Ugh!" Chloe hears Aubrey say through the phone.

"Bree, what's going on?"

"We weren't allowed to wait any longer in the lane. He's driving to Barden already." Aubrey sighed.

"Shit." Chloe stops in her tracks.

"You want me to call a cab or som-"

"It's fine, I'll flag one down. I'll see you at Barden." Chloe says as the line ends.

* * *

Twenty minutes pass and she's trying to wave a flag over, but each taxi keeps saying the mileage is too long or something in that region.

A brunette wearing a black hoodie, skinny jeans, shades, with her hood covering her, walks up to Chloe, "I'm sorry to interrupt. But, I was wondering if you needed a ride." She asks.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I don't wanna bother you."

"No it's totally fine. These taxi's take hours to actually get one to drive you where you need to go."

The brunette picks up Chloe's bag and suitcase off of the floor and Chloe just looks at her.

"Are you coming or what?" Beca smirks.

Chloe follows her to a limousine, she watches Beca hand the driver her carry ons.

The man opens the door for Chloe and the brunette to go into, Chloe is still confused with the situation she is in. Suddenly, a girl in her teens comes up to them.

"C-can you sign this f-for me?" The girl asks the brunette nervously.

"Sure thing." She smirked.

_Who is she?!_ Chloe thought.

Unexpectedly, paparazzi started to crowd the car.

"Who's the girl?" "Can we get a picture?" "Is she your new girlfriend?" "Where's your next gig?" The crew said, Chloe closely hearing.

Chloe and the unnamed brunette went in the car and the limo driver sped out of the airport.

"So where to?" The brunette asks Chloe.

"Umm, Barden University." The brunette chuckles.

"Alright. You heard her Logan." The girl tells her driver.

"Can I get your name?" Chloe asks shyly.

She hesitates, "Just call me…..B." She shrugs.

"Alright B. I'm Chloe." The redhead smiles.

The two sat in a comfortable silence ,until Chloe heard one of her favorite songs.

Chloe asked for the volume to be cranked up.

"I love this song!" Chloe smiles brightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Beca Mitchell is one of my favorite artists!" Chloe says.

"Beca Mitchell? You don't call her by her stage name?"

"No, I think Beca Mitchell suits her more, not that I don't like DJ B-47. It's cool, but I like to know the face behind the music." Chloe says staring out the window.

"What's your perspective of her?"

"I don't know her well enough to judge her. So I can't say. But I think she has real potential when it comes to music and I love that about her. Plus she's so adorable and sexy at the same time! Like how do you manage to pull that off?" Chloe says.

The brunette laughs at Chloe's silliness.

"It's funny, I actually know her." The brunette says casually leaving Chloe in shock.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? That's so cool! I wish I could meet her." Chloe chuckles.

"I'll tell her about you." The shorter girl says.

But before Chloe has anytime to respond, they arrive at Barden.

The brunette and Chloe walk out of the car, and she takes Chloe's bags out of the trunk.

"It was really nice meeting you, B."

"You too."

"Hope to see you soon." Chloe says walking away.

"Sooner than you think." The brunette smirks, getting back into the car.

"Where to Ms. Mitchell?"

"Logan, I told you not to call me that. It isn't necessary." Beca says taking off her shades.

"Sorry, it's a habit, Beca."

"It's fine dude, just drop me off at the front. I need to get to my dorm before anyone sees me." Beca says.

"Do you need me to call your guards?"

"No, it's fine. Plus, that'd cause more attention."

"Alright."

Beca puts her shades one before walking out of the car in front of the university. Logan is in the back handing one of the workers her suitcases.

"I got this one." She grabs her smaller bag, with her music equipment."

"Where to, ma'am?" The worker asks.

"Baker Hall."

"Which dorm room?"

"28B."

"Nice!" The man smiles, wheeling her bags to her room.

"What was that about?" Logan asks.

"I saw the dorm styles. There are three choices. Choice one is those regular dorm room that you share only a room with a roommate. The kitchen and bathroom, you share with 40 other girls, so that was out of the question."

"Yikes."

"I know right? Choice two, One bedroom you share with a girl, that has connecting doors to the room next door, so basically it's like you share the place. And the four roommates' have their own separate bathroom. But the kitchen is downstairs."

"Better."

"And that last choice is what I chose. It's the same, two roommates. But each person has their own individual room, so you're sharing like an apartment. And theirs a connecting kitchen between the other dorm so you're sharing with them as well sort of. Two bathrooms, one kitchen, and one small living room. So it sounded good to me."

"Good choice."

"Yeah, well I gotta go unpack. I'll see you whenever."

"I still can't believe you're going to college."

"I made a promise to my mom remember? I'm not breaking that."

"Good girl. Now go." Logan says, dramatically rubbing fake tears.

"You're so gay, dude."

"Aw, thanks. You too, B."

Beca chuckles walking to her room.

"I guess this is it." She says to herself.

"Hey, I'm Stacie, your roommate for the year, I guess." Stacie held out her hand, as she waited for Beca to finish setting up her equipment.

Beca turned around, revealing who she was as Stacie gasped in shock.

"O-oh my god!" Stacie screeched.

Beca chuckles, "I see you know who I am. But still, I'm Beca."

"Hi Beca. You're Beca. The Beca Mitchell. Grammy Award winning, Beca Mitchell."

"It seems to be." Beca smirked.

Beca shook her hand, as she awkwardly looked at Stacie, who had an ear-to-ear smile.

x-x-x

"You got in a car with some random stranger?! Chloe you're smarter than that!" Aubrey states, as she sits on Chloe's bed, Jesse sitting in the corner at her desk.

"I know, but it was better than a taxi! And it was a limo."

"Wait, can you explain what this person looked like?" Jesse asks.

"Why?" Aubrey wonders.

"Cause, babe. Well, actually, it's a different reason." Jesse adds. Jesse and Aubrey have been dating since the beginning of summer, when they met in California. Aubrey was so thrilled when she heard Jesse was going to Barden.

"I couldn't see her eyes, because she never took off her shades. She had a black sweater kind of hoodie on with the hood covering her, but her hair was brunette. She looked really beautiful, she was kind of short. She had combat boots on, and some bracelets and accessories on her wrists, and she had a driver named Logan." Jesse smiled brightly.

"What room is this?" Jesse asks, looking down at his phone.

"28A." Jesse immediately stood up, pulling Aubrey and Chloe to the door. "Where are we going, I wanted to meet the other roommates." Aubrey says.

"We are, but I want to introduce you to a friend of mine!" Jesse says, pulling them to 28B.

Beca noticed Stacie watching her intently, as she was organizing her desk.

"Well, this is it, so." Beca looked at Stacie before continuing.

"My music is sort of everything to me, so please…. Don't touch."

Stacie nodded, still smiling.

"Like ever." Beca states seriously.

"It's extremely important to me that you acknowledge this interaction." Beca adds.

All Stacie does is nods, before they get interrupted by a knock on Beca's door.

"B?" Jesse calls.

"Come in."

Jesse walks in alone at first, and Beca just smiles and turns around as he takes a seat next to Stacie.

Aubrey, and Chloe finally come in.  
"Babe! You can't just walk in on some random dorm room! I'm sorry." Aubrey says to Stacie.

"It's totally fine, I'm Stacie."

"I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe."

The three girls introduced themselves to each other, and noticed the brunette not speaking.

"Jesus Christ, dude! Come out of your shell for once! You're not a turtle!" Jesse says, making Beca laugh.

Beca turns around and Chloe and Aubrey's jaws drop.

"Hey, lesbro." Beca smirks.

"Shouldn't I be calling you that?" Jesse says, as he walks toward Beca pulling her into a hug.

"Dude, you know how I am about personal space." Beca says pushing him off.

Jesse laughs, "Beca has a few rules. But her two main ones are: Don't bullshit a bullshitter. And everyone has to be at least arms length away from her. She has a personal bubble, that if you pop, she'll become some psycho path who starts to have a seizure."

Beca slapped his arm.

Chloe and Aubrey just watched, along with Stacie.

"Sorry I'm Beca. You must be Aubrey, I've heard a lot about you. You seem like a cool chick. Just don't hurt my best friend, and we'll be on good terms. And Chloe, I received your message from my friend B, and she told me to tell you that she loves how you didn't put two and two together." Beca winks.

Chloe and Aubrey still in shock, but composed themselves a bit.

"How do you know Beca?" Stacie asks Jesse.

"I've gone to high school with her and have known her since she was thirteen." Jesse states.

"And I took a ride with Chloe, and brought her here, but she failed to notice." Beca smirks.

"You were in a car with THE Beca Mitchell and you didn't know?"

"She wouldn't show her face!" Chloe blushes.

"I wanna hear the full story!" Jesse adds.

"You wanna tell them or shall I?" Beca asks.

Chloe gestures for her to go.

"Okay, so I noticed a frustrated redhead trying to push her way past the crowd, hailing for a taxi. Every single one turned her down and I felt bad, so I offered her a ride. And even when paparazzi were calling us, I signed some pictures, and I took her in a limo, she didn't notice. Logan, my driver, even played one of my songs, and she started telling me how she likes Beca Mitchell more that DJ B-47, as well as how I'm adorable and sexy at the same time. It was so hard not to laugh." Beca winked at Chloe who was now as red as her hair.

"That is definitely going on my embarrassing stories list." Chloe covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Red. I thought it was adorable." Beca smiled.

"So, how 'bout we all grab some lunch, and Bec, I'll help you finish unpacking when we're done. Sound's good?" Jesse says.

"Ohh! I know a really good diner off campus!" Aubrey states.

Everyone nodded in agreement, leaving the dorm to go to the nearest diner.


	2. Introvert

Beca woke to a knock on her door.

"Come in?" Beca sat up in her bed as Stacie peeked her head in.

"Beca, there's a man named Warren outside. He claims he knows you? Should I let him in?" Stacie asks.

"Uh, sure." Beca says, standing up to look out her window.

Suddenly, there was another knock before her door opened.

"Beca?" A too cheerful man came in.

"Well look who it is. It's about time." Beca says sarcastically.

"Look Bec, I'm sorry. I know Barden isn't your first choice, but I want us to mend our relationship. I miss you, and this time I'll really try. I'm sorry." Warren said.

Beca had an annoyed look on her face.

"Cool, but seriously, why are you here?" Beca says, crossing her arms.

Warren knew that Beca wasn't easy, and he knew it would take a long time for them to regain their father-daughter relationship.

"You've been here for a month, and you only have two friends on campus."

"Not true, other than Jesse and Stacie. I'm friends with the girls in the other dorm, Chloe and Aubrey." Beca defends.

"You need to get out there, Bec. Join one club."

"Why? It's not important." Beca says carelessly.

"How about this. Join one club, and I won't make you go to family dinners. But let me check up on you once a month." He says.

Beca thought about it for a moment, before responding.

"Fine."

* * *

Beca was walking with her shades on, no one noticed her, because of the crowd around her.

_Quidditch Club? What the hell? _Beca thought.

Beca noticed a familiar redhead and blonde at a booth that said 'Barden Bellas' in blue.

"Hey Becs, would you like to try out for our acapella group?"

"Oh right, that's like a thing now?" Beca says.

"Oh totes!" Chloe explains the other acapella groups on campus.

"We do everything with our mouths." Chloe winks.

_Was that supposed to be dirty?_ Beca thought.

"Yikes." The brunette says.

After a moment of awkward silence, Beca continues.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know. I'm up for anything, but… acapella? Really? It sounds kind of lame." Beca scrunches her nose.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey states.

_Um, what? _

"I'll have you know, acapella takes skill. You may be good with your music tools, but if you really want a challenge, then you'd audition." Aubrey states firmly.

Beca looks at the flyer in her hand of the previous Bellas.

"But, I don't wanna be a flight attendant." Beca states sarcastically.

"We sing all over the world and compete in national championships!" Chloe says, trying to save the conversation.

"On purpose?" Beca states.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" Aubrey says.

Beca gives a smirk, loving the fact that she can easily push Aubrey's buttons. Although Aubrey is dating her best friend, they haven't gotten in the best terms. Minor arguments, but nothing more.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer though."

* * *

The next day, Beca was entering Barden's radio station: WBUJ. She entered the large room filled with vinyl records, cds, and posters of every artist alive.

Beca walked in further noticing a man in the booth. He comes out with a smirk looking up and down at Beca.

"I saw your application, I didn't think they were serious. The Beca Mitchell wants to work at this rundown."

"Yeah, well." Beca shrugs.

"Is there any particular reason?"

"Well, I'm not working right now, so I'm kinda on break, but between classes, I wouldn't mind working here part time." Beca half-smiles.

"Hey! Sorry I-"

"You're late." Luke says to a man. Beca turns around and sees Jesse.

"Are you serious? You're like, following me now." Beca smirks.

"Whatever, dude." Jesse says.

"You two know each other?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, since highschool." Jesse says.

Luke picks up a box of vinyl records, "Well, I'm Luke. All I need you two to do is stack these in the right places, and please. No sex on the desk."

"Doubt it." Beca mutters to herself.

Beca puts her bag down on the desk, and starts stacking the vinyls' in the shelves with Jesse.

"What's wrong, B? Did little Ms. Popstar want to play her music?" Jesse mocks.

"Shut up, dude." Beca punches his arm.

"Ow! Little and Violent. Your new nickname is gremlin." Jesse smirks.

"Oh, like it was that hard. If you want a real punch, I'll give you one."

"Whatever, what are you doing tonight?" Jesse asks.

"Nothing, really. I think Stacie and Chloe are going to see a movie together. Probably just going to work on a mix or something." Beca shrugs.

"Bree and I are going on another date tonight, just wanna make sure you know, in case you wanted to hang out with someone."

"Aubrey? Really? I think she hates me." Jesse laughs.

"Is that so?"

"Dude, she's cool and all. And I think it's funny how she gets easily pissed off. But she's really intimidating." Beca says.

"Please, she's not that bad."

"Well, eh. I mean, I'm not afraid to argue with her, and you know, she called me a bitch yesterday." Beca smirks.

Jesse laughs, "What did you do to her?"

"What! I said acapella was lame and stuff, and apparently she takes that shit seriously." Beca defends.

Jesse rolls his eyes.

"You're a dork." Jesse says.

"And you're whipped." Beca says making a whipping noise toward Jesse.

9:30, Later that night:

Chloe gets home from the movie with Stacie, but Stacie decided to meet up with one of her ex's for the night. Chloe changes out of her clothes about to take a shower, when she forgets her keys and phone in the kitchen, as she heads back to her bathroom, she hears mumbled singing and follows it to 12B.

_Is that Beca? _ Chloe thinks walking toward the bathroom.

She enters the foggy room quietly.

_**You shout it out**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized**_

_**But all your bullets ricochet**_

_**Shoot me down, but I get up.**_

Chloe hears Beca sing.

_Oh my god, her voice. _ Chloe thinks.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

"You CAN sing!" Chloe says pulling the curtain open.

"Dude!" Beca yells, shutting the curtain once again.

Chloe pulls the curtain back open, "How high does your belt go?"

"My what?" Beca says, Chloe shuts the water off corning Beca, "Oh my god."

"You have to audition for the Bellas." Chloe says nonchalantly.

"I can't concentrate on anything 'til you cover your junk." Beca says, looking at the ceiling.

Chloe then realizes that she's naked, but doesn't care.

"Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand. Oops!" Chloe says, as she drops Beca's shampoo bottle from her hands.

"Seriously, I am nude." Beca says turning to face the wall.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" Chloe asks.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asks.

"Have I been living under a rock? Becs, if I listen to you, I've heard of David Guetta before. Plus, that song's my jam. My lady jam."

"That's nice." Beca says.

"It is. That song really builds." Chloe winks, making a fist, waving it back and forth on the side of her mouth.

"Gross." Beca scrunches her nose.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" Beca says.

"Not for that reason! I'm not leaving here until you sing, so…."

An awkward silence fills the room. Chloe dramatically sighs. Beca turns around awkwardly, covering her parts.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _ Beca thought.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

Chloe joins.

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

_**I am Titanium**_

_**Shoot me down, but I won't fall**_

_**I am Titanium**_

The harmonizing dies down. Beca completely forgot about covering herself and just smiles at Chloe.

_That was beautiful. _ Beca thinks.

Chloe gives a perverted smile. Beca looks down at Chloe's VERY naked body, and looks straight back up at the ceiling, blushing.

_Did she just stare at my body? _ Chloe thought.

"Oh right." Chloe turns around and gives Beca her towel.

"I-uh, still. Need to umm. Shower, so…" Beca covers her self with the towel.

"See you at auditions!" Chloe says walking out of her bathroom.

After a moment of shock, "Did that really just happen."

* * *

"You saw Chloe naked!?" Jesse screeches.

"Dude, not so loud!" Beca says.

It's a week later, and Beca and Jesse are in the radio station.

"It's not like Luke would be listening." Jesse says.

"I. Hate. You." Beca says as Jesse laughs.

"So tell me what exactly happened?"

"She barged in my shower cause she heard be singing her lady jam, Titanium. I kept telling her to get out. And she wouldn't listen. I really hope she was only naked to take a shower in her room, and not for other reasons." Jesse laughs.

"I was forced to sing Titanium with her, but it sounded gorgeous. And I guess I'm auditioning for a lame acapella group."

"Wow." Jesse laughs.

"Shift's over for today guys. Oh and.." Beca and Jesse turn around to look at Luke.

"That chick better be hot, Becky." Luke smirks, staring at the two.

Beca's jaw drops as Jesse bursts into laughter.

"I told you he was listening!" Beca says to Jesse as the walk out of the studio, Luke shakes his head.

"Kids these days." Luke chuckles.

* * *

**Review? Tell me what you think. I'll put simple one-shots in this story, for subtle Bechloe or Jaubrey moments. Give me a prompt to add for a chapter if you want! **


	3. Beating Around The Bush

"Since you've been gone!" Jesse ends his audition strong. And everyone in the auditorium applauds.

"Damn Bree, didn't know your boy can sing." Chloe smirks, whispering to Aubrey.

"I didn't either. His voice was amazing." Aubrey states smiling at Jesse.

"Uh oh."

"What?" Aubrey turns to Chloe.

"What are you gonna do about the Treble rule." Chloe asks.

"Even though Jesse, will probably be a Treble, he doesn't count. I started dating him, before he even came to this school." Aubrey shrugs.

"And if any Bella has a one night stand with any douche bag called a Treble, then they will be kicked out." Aubrey adds, causing Chloe to chuckle.

Chloe sighs, "What's wrong?" Aubrey asks.

"Beca didn't show."

Chloe looks down at her lap.

"Okay, that is..it. Not really that impressed this year guy-"

Chloe looks up and sees Beca in the side wing.

"Oh, wait! There's one more."

Everyone looks at Beca, eye-wide, jaws dropped, and in shock.

"Hi. I uhh, didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"That's okay, sing whatever you want." Chloe smiles.

Beca gets on her knees, exposing her cleavage to the co-leaders. Chloe couldn't get her eyes off it, until Aubrey kicked her leg under the desk.

"Stop staring." Aubrey whispers, causing Chloe to blush.

Beca soon plays a rhythm with the plastic cup.

_**I got my ticket for the long way run**_

_**Two bottle of whiskey for the way**_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company**_

_**And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?**_

_**When I'm gone, When I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

Beca ended the song with hitting the cup on the floor, giving the two a half smile.

Chloe smiles brightly, while Aubrey has an intimidating glare on her face.

Beca stands up, and everyone applauds as she leaves, asking for autographs and pictures. Beca runs to her dorm before anyone can catch her.

Suddenly Beca's phone rings, "Hey man, where'd you run off to?" She hears Jesse on the other line.

"Tell Chlo and Aubrey I said sorry. People started to crowd. That's another reason I try to stay in my dorm sometimes." Beca sighs.

"It's cool, bro. Wait, hold on." Beca puts her phone on speaker, and sets it on her desk as she changes into a loose t-shirt, and sweats.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe says on the other line.

"Hey Red. I'm sorry, I would've stayed longer, but they-"

"It's fine." Chloe cuts Beca off.

"Do you have any classes today?" Chloe asks.

"No, why?" Beca replies.

"Oh its, nothing."

Beca knew Chloe was hiding something, but she let it slide.

"Again, Chlo. I'm really sorry, for being late, running out, and being unprepared. Just that message is for you and Aubrey."

"Becs, I already told you, it's not a big deal. You were fantastic. And I don't care if you were late or anything, I'm glad you showed up." Chloe said sincerely.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later." Chloe says.

"Alright, bye Red."

"Bye."

* * *

8:00 that night:

Beca's sitting in her swivel chair working on a mix, when a bag slips over her head. She grabs the two arms that were around her and they fall on the ground, leaving Beca on top of the kidnapper. Just as Beca was about to punch the person's face, "Becs! It's me!" Chloe yells, pulling the cloth off of the brunette's head.

"Chloe? What the fuck!"

The two stared at each other and instantly started laughing.

"I didn't know such a small person had that much strength." Chloe smiles.

"Never know when to be prepared, you know. And explain why you were doing this before I file a restraining order." Beca says.

"It's part of the initiation. Every new Bella we kidnap, and you were the last Bella. The girls usually don't fight back, considering their lack of strength." Chloe says making Beca laugh.

Beca soon realizes their position and gets off of Chloe helping her up.

"As long as you weren't going to rape me, then kidnapping me with no explanation is totally fine by me." Beca states sarcastically.

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Get dressed," Chloe says, handing her clothes.

"Ohh! This is so cute, wear it." Chloe says handing her the jacket and shirt with her combat boots.

Beca stands there awkwardly waiting for Chloe to leave.

"Beca, I've seen you butt naked before, you should be used to this by now." Chloe states making Beca roll her eyes.

x-x-x

On the walk to the practice room, Chloe started to shiver.

Beca didn't let that go unnoticed.

"Here," Beca says taking her jacket off, putting it on Chloe.

"Becs, it's fi-"

"No, it's not. I don't need you to get a cold. If anything, I'd rather get sick, than letting you have a chance of a cold without doing anything to prevent it." Beca says as they walk.

Unexpectedly, Chloe intertwines their fingers. Beca's tense at first, but relaxes after several seconds.

_This doesn't mean anything. She doesn't know the meaning of personal boundaries. I mean, she barged into your shower for Christ's sake. Holding hands is just another perk of being friends with Chloe Beale. _ Beca thought.

"You're gonna have a fun time, tonight Becs. I promise."

* * *

"Becaw! Becaw! Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?"

"Yeah, uh huh. You're pretty drunk right now, dude. Do you want me to call blondzilla over?"

"Very funny." Jesse says downing his cup.

"So you're a treble, huh?"

"And you're an aca-nerd. If I don't recall, you said acapella was lame."

"I only audition, cause I had to."

"More like Chloe wanted you to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Chloe. Don't try and deny it, dude. If I barged into your naked, you'd probably stop talking to me all together. Chloe has become your first priority. You always put her first before anything now."

"That's not true." Beca defends.

"Dude, Bree told me how Chloe said she was a little cold, and you gave her your jacket cause you kept telling her you'd rather get sick then letting her."

"I was being a friend."

"Who likes Chloe." Jesse smirks.

"Whatever."

"You need to loosen up. I'm gonna get you a drink."

"I already have one."

"How many have you had?"

"This is the first."

"Then you need a second." Jesse says.

He leaves the sober Bella as he notices Chloe coming over to Beca.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe says.

Beca sets her drink down on the seat, to put her hands in her pockets. But before she can, Chloe grabs both her hands, pulling her closer than ever. Their lips are less than an inch away from each other, and Beca can't help the situation as her cheeks become flushed.

"Why are you so nice to me Becs?" Chloe asks.

"Is that a bad thing?" Beca smirks.

"No, silly." Chloe sighs before continuing, "Who would've thought I'd be friends with THE Beca Mitchell."

"Who would've thought I'd be friends with the adorable, funny, beautiful Chloe Beale?"

Chloe blushes at the compliment.

"Who would've thought the 'badass' DJ B-47 isn't so badass after all?" Chloe smirks.

"Hey! I am to badass!" Beca defends.

"Okay, sure." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Chloe says, walking away.

"This ginger needs her jiggle juices!" Chloe wiggles her butt right before she bites her lip, and slaps her ass.

Jesse walks up again.

"Dude, I just got a pic of you and Chloe together. And it looks like you two are about to kiss." Jesse says, showing the picture.

"I'm gonna send it to you." Jesse smirks.

x-x-x

"Get off me!" Beca hears, two hour later.

_Is that Chloe? _ Beca thinks as she tries to listen for the voice again.

"You shouldn't even be here!" She hears the same voice.

Beca looks away from the party and sees Chloe trying to push some frat boy off of her.

Beca runs over, pushing Tom down.

"Dude, she said get away."

"Like you're the boss of her." The boy says.

Beca makes a fist, but Chloe stops her.

"Beca, don't." Chloe puts her hand on Beca's.

"Beca? As in Beca Mitchell." He asks.

"Yeah."

"Wow, the rumors are true. Who would've thought a slut like Chloe would be friends with you?" He says.

Beca immediately threw a punch directly to his face. The frat boy instantly fell to the floor, dropping his things. The brunette saw that his name was Tom, because of his ID falling out of his pocket.

"Don't talk to Chloe. Ever again. She's not some doll you get to fuck whenever you want. And if you try to take advantage of her, I'll make you blind." Beca says, pulling Chloe away.

"Can we go?" Chloe asks.

"Sure, if you want to."

Beca noticed it was already past midnight. Chloe wasn't exactly stable anymore. Beca carried her back to their dorm. Chloe fell asleep halfway.

When they got to the dorm, Beca walked over to Chloe's dorm, but Chloe stopped her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Chloe asks.

"It's alright." Beca says, walking to her room.

Beca sets her on the bed, taking her shoes off. Chloe already fell asleep again. Beca unclothed the ginger, and put her in one of her t-shirts and some sweats.

Beca changed and got in bed.

She kept a respectable distance between her and Chloe. But that broke in seconds, when Chloe moved closer, and wrapped her arm around Beca's waist.

She put Beca's arm around her, and snuggled into the crook of the brunette's neck. Beca felt Chloe's hot, steady breath on her, and couldn't help but get goose bumps.

Soon, Beca fell asleep with Chloe.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up to a killer headache, an empty bed, different clothes, and a different room.

_Fuck._ Chloe thought.

But soon felt a sigh of relief when she saw Beca's equipment in the corner desk.

"Morning sunshine." Beca came in, teasing Chloe of her bubbly personality.

"Here, I got you Advil, and orange juice. Also I just finished making pancakes and eggs." Beca says, as Chloe took the pills.

"Wait, Bella's rehearsals!" Chloe panics.

"Relax, that doesn't start for another two hours." Beca states.

After a moment of silence, "Are they chocolate chip pancakes?" Chloe asks.

"Specially made for the one and only Chloe Beale." Beca says.

Chloe smiles, too tired to be her bubbly self.

Beca brings their breakfast into the room, so Chloe doesn't have to stand.

As they're eating, "Woah, Becs. Your hand!"

Chloe stops eating as she takes Beca's bruised, cut hand into hers.

"What happened?" Chloe asks.

"I defended you." Beca quietly says.

"Can I get a recap?" Chloe says running a hand through her hair.

"It was nothing really. Some frat dude kept trying to take advantage of you. And you were really drunk. You kept telling him to back off. And so I told him again, to leave you alone. And he said some things, I said some things. He pushed me over the edge. And I punched him. After, I carried you back here and you asked if you could sleep with me tonight, it wasn't a big deal. I dressed you in some of my pajamas, and well now we're here. Nothing too bad." Beca says.

Chloe sighs, "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want him hurting you."

"He won't. But I don't want you getting hurt, because of me."

"I'll take the consequences."

Beca smiled lightly and they continued on with their breakfast, before getting ready for rehearsals. The relationship-like conversation didn't go unnoticed by Beca, nor Chloe. But both girls decided to beat around actually confronting boundaries, letting their new feelings continue to build up.

* * *

**Reviews? Prompts for little perks to add to this book?**


	4. Jealous

**A/N: Prompt- Beca getting jealous of Chloe when going on a date.**

* * *

A week after Sectionals (3 months into 1st Semester):

"Hey Becs?" Chloe knocks quietly.

"Sup, Chlo?" Beca said, turning in her swivel chair to face the redhead.

"How does this outfit look?" Chloe twirled around in front of Beca, ending with a dramatic model pose.

Beca laughs, "You look beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"I'm going on a date tonight!" Chloe says cheerfully.

Beca's expression changed, not going unnoticed by Chloe.

"Becs? What's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"Nothing, really."

_It's just a stupid crush. You'll get over it._

"Becs, I know when you're lying." Chloe kneels in front of Beca, looking into her navy blue eyes.

"Fine, all I ask is one thing."

"What is it?"

"It's not Tom?" Beca lies.

"No, of course not! His name is Leighton. He's in my biology class. We just started talking. He's really nice, Becs. Trust me."

"Okay," Beca sighs. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

_At least that was more truthful. _Beca thought.

"Thank you," Chloe leans in kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca's cheeks turn a light red. And Chloe just smiles, standing to her feet.

"Are you sure I lo-"

"You're beautiful." Beca smiles, hugging Chloe.

"Just have fun, don't worry about your looks. If he doesn't like what you're wearing, it's not big deal. As long as he isn't rude and stuck up to you, then call me and I'll kick his ass. But seriously, you're always beautiful." Beca winks, making Chloe blush at the compliment.

"Thanks, well I gotta go. See you later!" Chloe says walking away.

"Make good choices!" Beca yells back, and soon she hears the door shut.

* * *

"What's up your ass?" Jesse says, as he lays on the headboard of his bed.

"Huh?" Beca says, leaning on the wall.

"Don't play dumb. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are. I could tell. Plus, there has to be a reason why you asked to come over."

_He's right._ Beca sighs.

"Chloe's going on a date right now, and I guess, I'm just worried if she'll be safe."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Beca says shocked.

"You're worried she's not safe? Really? That's the best you could come up with. She's not a baby, she could handle herself. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Beca says.

"The boy who's on a date with Chloe."

"No I'm not. What if this guy is some rapist? I mean, for all we know he could be some psychopath waiting to plot his next vict- ."

"Have you even met this boy?" Jesse adds.

"Well, no. But-"

"You're jealous."

"Ugh. It's not a big deal. Everyone gets jealous of everything." Beca confesses.

"You obviously like Chloe."

"What? No I don't."

"Admit it, or I'll tell Aubrey that you have sexual dreams about that redhead of yours."

"What are we, in middle school?" They two share a laugh.

"Seriously Bec, you can tell me anything." Jesse states more comfortedly.

"Alright, fine. It's a little crush. Infatuation probably. But that doesn't mean anything. It'll pass."

"Dude! It's your first real crush! The last person you had a crush on was that cheerleader in our sophomore year! And you puked on her!" Jesse laughs.

"I thought we agreed not to bring that up!"

Jesse laughs, "What ever. Listen to me. Are you seriously jealous of this boy? Beca, you're a Grammy award-winning artist. You have fans all over the world, and you're worrying about some stupid date. What if it doesn't even work out?" Jesse deadpans.

Beca thinks for a moment.

"God dammit, I hate when you're right."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Jesse replies.

"Because she's straight. And I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

Jesse understood Beca, realizing he would do the same.

Jesse sighs, "Did you ever ask her if she was bi?"

Beca blinked. "Why would I? That'll make the situation awkward."

"You never know unless you try."

"It doesn't always work that way, Jes." Beca sighs.

"Well, you have a choice. One: You can live your life not taking risks like you SHOULD be doing. Or two: You can take that god damn risk, and ask her out before anyone gets to sweep her off of her feet." Jesse states.

"I'll think about it, but for now. I'm not gonna push any boundaries."

* * *

Later that night:

Beca hears the TV in the living room turn on, and walks out. She sees Chloe in her pajamas, with her hair in a messy bun, flipping through channels.

"Hey beautiful." Beca quietly says.

"Did I wake you?" Chloe asks, turning the volume down.

"No, don't worry." Beca sits next to Chloe before continuing.

"So tell me. How was it?"

"I lost interest half way. We bumped into his friends I guess, and he decided to bail. I mean I told him it was fine, and he felt bad about leaving at first but that didn't stop him." Chloe sighs.

"He's not worth it. You deserve SO MUCH better than a man who'd bail on you." Beca says.

"But I mean, it's fine. Everyone bails on m-"

"I won't. I'll stay right here for you."

"Why?"

"Because.. You never judged me for anything. You don't just see me as DJ B-47. You see me as both DJ B-47 and Beca Mitchell. Why would I bail on you?" Beca says sincerely.

"Look, you always find your ways to make my day better, and I wanna do the same for you. All I want for you is to be happy. I don't want you to settle." Beca adds, engulfing the redhead in a warm embrace.

* * *

"Bree, she was so sweet last night. She told me how she wouldn't bail on me. That she wants me to be happy, and how I make her days better."

Chloe says to Aubrey while the other Bellas are running their laps around the bleachers the next day.

"I don't understand why you won't ask her out already. I mean you two are always staring at each other just having eye sex with everyone watching, she always puts you first, you two are inseparable. Just go for it."

"Because what if it doesn't work out? It'll be a distraction to the other Bellas. It'll cause problems. There's a lot that can go wrong. Plus, I doubt THE Beca Mitchell likes me."

Aubrey laughs, which offends Chloe.

"I don't understand why you think she's all that. I mean, yeah. I like her music. But she's not so 'panty-dropping'. She has a bunch of tattoos that are completely unnecessary. Like, a stupid cricket? Really? Or what about those ear monstrosities! Oh and not to mention she's like 3 feet tal-"

"Lower your voice! They can probably hear you! You're beyond loud." Chloe attempts a whisper.

"Just like your toner for her?" Aubrey smirks.

Chloe slaps her arm.

"Alright ladies, in your seats."

x-x-x

Near the end of the rehearsal, "I can see your toner through your jeans!" Aubrey shouts at Beca. Chloe staying behind her best friend.

"That's my dick!"

Aubrey sighed.

Beca left for the door but turned around right before she left.

"Oh and Aubrey? I'm no 'panty-dropper' but I bet I've made girls panties drop more than you ever will." Beca smirks and leaves, while Aubrey and Chloe's jaw drop.

"I told you she heard you!" Chloe shouts.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! I'll update soon! Reviews?**


	5. Heavy Sleepers and Fitting Rooms

**A/N: Bechloe is finally introduced in this chapter! I feel like Bechloe finally happening is a little rushed but I didn't want to bore you readers. Tell me what you think! And sorry for the long update. I'll try to post more frequently! Please post prompts and reviews. xx**

* * *

"Okay ladies, enough!" Aubrey yelled above all the Bellas' whom were arguing over which movie to watch.

"How 'bout we take a vote?" Stacie breaks the silence followed by Aubrey's shout. All the girls agreed with Stacie's idea.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower, 50/50, or 500 Days of Summer?" Aubrey asked.

Their intention was to watch all three movies, but still deciding which movie to watch first. The majority vote concluded to The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Everyone voted all except a certain redhead who was to distracted with texting.

"Chloe. Chloe. CHLOE!" Aubrey bursted after several tries, startling everyone.

"Jesus, what?" The ginger responded.

"Stop texting Beca and put your phone away. We're about to start the movie."

"Which movie?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey sighs, "Have you been paying any attention at all? The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Now, c'mon. Tell Beca you've got to go."

"Can't I just text her while-" "No" "But wh-" "Chloe." "Please?" "No." "She said she really wished she could be he-"

"It's her loss though! She apparently has better plans to not attend the first Bellas' sleepover so it's not our fault she's missing out." Aubrey stated firmly.

"She didn't have better plans. She's working on her music at the studio. And you won't let her take off one or two rehearsals so this is her only time she can do it." Chloe replied.

"Guys, c'mon. This night is supposed to be fun. It's alright if B can't be here, she'll come to the next one. Alright? Now lets watch the movie." Cynthia Rose stops the arguing.

Fat Amy lays on the couch while the other girls lay on their stomachs in front of the tv in Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Beca's shared living room between their dorms. Chloe walks back to the girls from the kitchen and hands them the popcorn as she moves to sit in the corner next to the couch, hiding her phone to text Beca.

_**You alright there, red? -B**_ Beca texted.

_**Yeah, sorry bout that. I was just getting the popcorn. Anyway, how's your music, star, i-can-get-any-guy-or-girl-to-fall-for-me, celebrity, badass life in the studio going so far? ;) -C**_

Beca laughs when she reads that text.

_**Pretty good. Who needs to go to a sleepover with a bunch of college acapella nerds when I can be in an isolated room with awkward professional people I barely even know? -B**_

_**Right, and you happen to be one of **_**_aca-nerds, ma'am. -C_**

**_At least I'm not the Aca-god, Ms. Beale. Oh wait, that would be Ms. Posen. I'm actually quite glad I didn't go. Every day, the blondzilla has a chance at killing me in my sleep. At least I survived today. -B_**

**_Wow. *eye roll* She's not that bad, Becs. You just gotta get to know her. -C_**

* * *

The girls were on their third movie: 50/50 The duo continued to text until Chloe unintentionally fell asleep while texting her, Fat Amy was the first to notice. Amy grabs the remote and pauses the movie, gaining a displeased groan from the girls.

"Amy! Really? The movie is almost over!"

"Shut up! Red's asleep and in Tasmania. Whoever falls asleep first at a sleepover gets the punishment of letting everyone else do whatever they want to the sleeper. Follow my lead." Fat Amy whispers.

"I don't think we should do this, she'll be pissed." Aubrey defends her best friend, but the other girls ignored Aubrey's statements for once and Aubrey seemed too tired to care.

Jessica started recording a video before any damage was done to Chloe.

"Are you recording?" "Yeah." "Then let's do this."

"Hey ginger. If you're watching this, please know we do this out of love. And it's just a tradition for whoever falls asleep first. We love you, so don't get your panties in a knot and be pissed at us." Fat Amy said to the camera.

The big blonde took the phone out of Chloe's hands and started to read the texts.

"If you're tired, please go to bed, Red. I don't want to keep you up. B. No, it's fine, Becs. I'm not that tired anyways. C. Alright, just say the word and I'll leave you alone. As long as you're happy. B." Fat Amy read out loud.

The girls awed.

"Who knew the badass DJ isn't really all that badass?"

"I know right! She's so sweet!"

"You know they'd make a really cute couple."

"Okay, let's do something better. Help me pull up the sleeves of her pants." Fat Amy says.

"Why?" Stacie asked.

"Just do it."

Fat Amy, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose got sharpies and just as hey were about to start drawing on her legs and arms, Aubrey took action.

"Okay, no. You can do whatever you want, just nothing like this or crossing personal AND physical boundaries. I'm going to bed." Aubrey said, walking to her dorm room.

Suddenly, Amy started whispering in Cynthia Rose's ear.

"Okay...Yeah. Got it." Cynthia Rose gently picks Chloe off of the ground and carries her to Beca and Stacie's bathroom setting the ginger in their bathtub. Fat Amy rolls Chloe's t-shirt up to wear it is similar to a bikini and they leave her in their with nothing but a hand towel and vibrating toothbrush on her crotch.

The girls come out to the living room giggling.

"Did you get all that on video?"

"Yeah, still recordi-" Jessica is interrupted by a door being unlocked in Beca and Stacie's apartment. The girls' walk over to find Beca.

"Hey shorty. How was work?" Fat Amy asks.

"Uhh, okay?" Beca says awkwardly. The girl changes in her room and walks to her bathroom to brush her teeth. But suddenly, the brunette stops in her tracks and turns to face the girls who have been watching her.

"You guys are up to something. I know it." Beca states and walks into the bathroom, a few seconds after she locks the door, the girls hear Beca.

"Really?" Everyone hears Beca say through the door. Beca reopens the door, and looks at the girls with a death glare.

"You could've done this to someone that isn't the most selfless, generous person here. She's done nothing to you. You all are bitches."

"I thought we were aca-bitches." Amy mocks.

Beca notices some of the girls are missing.

"Where's the rest?"

"Aubrey's asleep in her room. And Lily and a few others are asleep in Chloe's room."

Beca sighs, taking the toothbrush and towel off of Chloe. She loops the girl's arms around her neck and lifts the girl out of the tub, holding her as close as possible. Chloe's head rests on Beca's shoulder, as Beca is carrying Chloe to her bed. The brunette lays the girl down and pulls down the sleeves of her pants and untucks her shirt from her bra.

"Night, Red." Beca whispers, but is able to hear. After, she puts the blanket over Chloe, and leaves the room.

"You're letting her sleep in your room?" Stacie asks the rhetorical question.

"Well... yeah. It's bad enough you guys would let her sleep in a cold bathtub, plus her bed is occupied and she'd have to cramp in with the rest of them. Of course I'd let her sleep in my room." Beca shrugs.

"And you're gonna sleep with her?" Stacie adds.

Beca hesitates, "I'll sleep- you know what, I'm not even that tired. I'm just gonna work on some tracks in my room."

Beca walks back to the bathroom to wash up.

As soon as she locks the door, "Did you get all that on video?" Stacie whispers to Jessica.

Jessica nods handing Stacie her phone. Stacie screenshots Chloe in the bathtub, and Beca carrying Chloe along with several other parts of the video, sending all the footage to the other Bellas.

"How much do you wanna bet they're gay for each other?" Cynthia Rose says.

"How much you wanna bet they'll start dating in a month?" Stacie smirks.

"How much do you wanna bet all the Bellas would turn for either Beca OR Chloe?" Fat Amy asks, earning an awkward silence.

"Oh c'mon! They're pretty smokin' and I'm not even gay!" Fat Amy defends.

"Ew. Aubrey turning gay for Beca." Stacie says staring off into blank space.

"If that happened, I'd have to buy short stuff a ladder."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up to a bright light glaring in her eyes from the window. The red head groans in response, and soon notices the petite brunette in the corner of the room on her computer. Chloe sits up and runs her hand through her hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Beca smirks.

"Good morning to you to 8."

"8?" Beca asks confused at the nick name.

"You're the new addition to Snow White's 7 dwarves, I mean what?" Chloe winks earning an over exaggerated gasp from Beca.

"You're not even on the right fairy tail. You're name is now changed to that ginger from Brave who's badass at archery."

"Merida?"

"I thought it was Katniss."

Chloe laughs, "That's the Hunger Games. Merida is the cartoon one."

"Then that's you. Because she's a ginger with blue eyes just like you. Only she has that badass side you'll never have." Beca smirks.

"Rude much? I can be badass when I want to!"

"A badass person doesn't tackle friends with hugs, loves to cuddle, or fangirl over hollister models." Beca deadpans.

"Then you're not badass."

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Listen to yourself, Becs. You just used the term 'aca', plus you never object to cuddling with me so..."

"Whatever." Beca playfully rolls her eyes.

"Now tell me, what happened last night, or at least a backtrack of how I ended up in your bed?"

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to watch it?"

"...There's a video?" Chloe looks conflicted between surprised and embarrassed.

Beca nods, taking her phone out. Beca plays the video and after shows Chloe the pictures.

_That night __could've gone worse. Still it's pretty embarrassing. _Chloe thought.

"Wow." Chloe's cheeks are bright red.

"Wow what?"

"Who knew you were able to carry me?" Chloe jokes, followed by a playful slap on the arm.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Beca changes the subject.

"I don't know, you wanna go to the mall? We can have lunch when we get there."

"Alright."

"I'm just gonna get changed, then we can go." The redhead got up and left for her room. Beca grabs her keys along with her shades, (portable) headphones, and iPhone. The brunette puts her combat boots and leaves for the living room waiting awkwardly on the couch.

"Wow, it's funny how anything you do is so awkward." Chloe giggles and rolls her eyes as she leans on the doorway. The ginger walks over to Beca and grabs her hand so they can leave for the mall.

* * *

"I'll never get used to your car." Chloe says looking back at the beauty as the enter the mall.

"He isn't that special."

"He?"

"The car's name is Charlie."

Chloe giggles, "And you claim you're badass. Naming your car."

"Don't push it, Beale." Beca says as she tries to keep her serious face but fails.

x-x-x

"Jesus, Chlo. We practically bought out every store." Beca says looking down at the 8 bags of clothes as she sits on the stool in a fitting room.

"No, we didn't." Chloe says taking off her shirt.

"Oh, you're right. We only bought Forever 21, and Hollister, and Tilly's, and-" Beca stops looking at Chloe struggling to take her shirt off her head and bursts into laughter.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"As always." Beca stood, taking a quick picture of Chloe's form before she helped the older girl.

"If you send that to anyone-"

"I won't. It'll just be between you and me." Beca smiled.

The brunette lifts the ginger's arms higher for better access to take the shirt off, but as she pulls too tight, Chloe stumbles back, tripping on one of the bags, sending both girls to the floor, with Beca on top of a shirtless Chloe.

"Ow." Chloe says rubbing the back of her head, both girls letting out a small giggle.

"You alright?"

"No broken bones, you?"

"Not that I know of, but I'm not cripple yet so..." Chloe giggles looking into the brunette's eyes.

A small, comfortable silence fills the room. "Your eyes." Chloe says in low-tone.

"What about them?"

"I just- I've always seen them as brown. But, they're navy blue." Chloe smiles with pure adoration.

"It's just something no one ever notices."

"I noticed."

Beca brushes a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear, leaving her arm to rest at the side of Chloe's head. Unknowingly, Chloe intertwines their fingers.

_What's going on here?! _Chloe thought.

"Beca." Chloe practically whispers.

"Yeah, red."

_Is this seriously happening right now? _Beca thought.

"What are we?"

Beca hesitates, "Whatever you want us to be."

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything." A long silence fills the room until...

"Kiss me."


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Parts of this chapter switches between Beca/Jesse's conversation and Chloe/Aubrey's conversation. **

**...i like reviews.**

* * *

"I knew this was coming! I need details! How'd it happen? Did she kiss you or did yo-" Jesse rambled.

"Dude, you're acting like the most stereotypical white girl right now. Are you sure you're not gay?" Beca smirks.

"Shut up, sharkbait." Says Jesse giving Beca a death glare. "Seriously though, I need details." Jesse adds.

"Well..."

_"Kiss me." Chloe practically whispers._

_Beca takes in realization of the actual reality of the situation that Chloe WANTS her just like she WANTS Chloe. The brunette dips her head, nearly less than an inch from their lips meeting. Chloe can feel Beca's hot breath against her skin. Finally, Beca leans in further, intertwining their lips for the first time. At first, the kiss is slow and tender, but unintentionally, Beca slightly bites Chloe's bottom lip, causing the girl to gasp. Soon, their tongues' battle for dominance. Chloe brushes her fingers through Beca's brunette locks. The kiss starts to die down a bit, their lips part every few seconds for oxygen. Chloe smiles brightly, Beca in the same expression. The redhead's hand cups Beca's face. Beca's hand at Chloe's waist._

_"Wow." Chloe breaths._

_"Yeah." Beca chuckles._

_"I have a question." Chloe says._

_"Anything."_

_"How come you never told me...that you felt this way?" The girls says looking into Beca's eyes._

_"Well, I guess I'm not one to tell my feelings. I was scared. Am scared. If I tell people secrets, things... It puts me in a greater state of vulnerability. So, I just don't say anything." Beca shrugs._

_"And you?" The brunette strokes Chloe's hand with her thumb._

_"Well, you're you. I don't mean, DJ B-47. I mean just college student, music loving, munchkin." Chloe giggles. "I didn't want to be friends with the celebrity. Yeah I always thought you were hot and stuff, but I wanted to know Beca. And along the way, I started to, you know. LIKE you, and I didn't want to mess up what we had. If it meant hiding how I felt, I'd do that than lose you as a friend if you didn't feel the same." Chloe half-smiles._

_"Well at least you know your answer now." Beca purses her lips, causing Chloe to smile and lean forward for a quick peck. _

_Chloe sighs, "I hope you realize we're gonna have to talk."_

_"I know. I was hoping you wouldn't mention that."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. Scared, I guess."_

_Chloe's lips curled lightly, "Don't be. It can only get better from here." _

_Beca smiled, "Oh, and can we not say anything to anyone yet? I mean we can tell people like Jesse or Aubrey, but I wanna take you out on a first date, and make things official and stuff between us before people know." Beca asks._

_"I was about to say the same thing." Chloe chuckled._

_"Now let's go buy you those clothes, and head on back home. We'll pick up something to eat on the way." Beca says getting off of Chloe, holding out her hand to help Chloe up._

_"But, I didn't even try them on. And why are we heading back so soon? I thought you wanted to go to that diner with the really good milkshakes."_

_"That can wait, and if you don't like the clothes, we can always return them. But right now, all I want to do is spend the rest of the day in bed, cuddling with a beautiful girl. I don't care what we talk about, or even if we watch a movie. I just want a day to take it all in." Beca wraps her arm around Chloe's waist, as their bodies collide.  
Chloe loops her arms around Beca's neck._

x-x-x

"YOU AND BECA DID WHAT IN A FITTING ROOM?!" Aubrey screeched.

"Jesus christ, Aubrey. Is it really that bad? I was hoping for a more 'i'm glad you're happy' speech'." Chloe says, after telling Aubrey about how she spent her afternoon with Beca.

Aubrey sighs, "I am happy for you, Chlobear. I'm just worried."

"You shouldn't be worried, we literally just confronted whatever is going on between us today."

"I get that, but what about in the future. I mean, she's a world-wide music sensation, and with publicity up her ass every where she goes, I'm expecting it to be a little tougher than your average relationship. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Chloe hugged her blonde best friend, "Thank you, Bree. I'll be careful. We're gonna talk about it more later. But for now, can you not tell anyone anything? We've agreed to only let you and like Jesse know, cause well... you two are trustworthy. And well, I'm just not ready to tell everyone yet."

Aubrey nods, "Now, tell me. HOW DID IT ALL HAPPEN? C'MON, I NEED DETAILS."

x-x-x

"Damn, talk about getting a girl, B." Jesse smirks.

Beca laughs, "Talk about you dating a girl that has more of a backbone than you ever will." Beca smirked, earning a slap from Jesse.

"Aubrey isn't that bad once you get to know her. She just puts up a strict face, but she isn't a bitch. She cares about people she loves."

"At least you're on her good side. I bet you if I die, it'll be her reasoning." Beca deadpans.

"She likes you-"

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"Beca. Back to business-"

Beca chuckles, "So me and Chloe are now business?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Mr. Swanson. Now what exactly is needed to be discussed."

"Well, Mrs. Beale," Beca death glares at Jesse. "In my opinion, I think you should talk to her about a date or relationship. Because in your case, it WILL be hard to keep it private. Considering those paparazzi are always up your ass."

Beca laughs, "Your right. I mean, I'm pretty sure she'll know it'll be difficult. But I'm still gonna talk to her about that."

* * *

"Hey." Beca stands from her seat as she sees Chloe walking toward her.

"Hey." Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, engulfing the girl in a the hug finished, Beca pulled the seat out for Chloe to sit in.

"Thanks Becs."

"Anytime." Beca smiles.

"Okay, now. Before we do anything, I just needed to talk to you about certain matters."

"Like?" Chloe encouraged.

"Paparazzi."

Chloe didn't say anything, letting Beca continue.

"Fake magazine articles and rumors. Things like that. I know we're not even in a relationship yet, but I wanted you to be aware of the consequences. People will try to break us. And I'm positive we'll have many arguments because of it. I just need you to trust me." Beca sighs.

"I understand that. Becs, I'm willing to leap into oblivion if you are." Chloe puts her hand on top of Beca's.

The two girl's eyes meet. "I know you're afraid if this doesn't work out, I am too. But I'll be here to catch you if you fall. Please, just trust me."

* * *

After lunch, Chloe and Beca walked back to their dorm. Very sneakily, Chloe intertwines their fingers, smiling brightly when Beca doesn't pull back - but gently squeezes her hand.

"Your hand is cold." Chloe says, looking at Beca.

"They're always cold." Beca shrugs.

When they arrive to their dorm, Chloe unlocks her door, and guides Beca to the living room. Suddenly, they see Aubrey on top of Jesse making out.

"Ew dude! That's disgusting!" Beca shouts, and Chloe's jaw drops.

Aubrey jumps off of Jesse and both their faces turn bright red.

"For second their, I thought you were trying to swallow my best friend." Beca smirks. Chloe attempts to cover her laughter.

"You two, keep it PG. I'm taking Red to my room. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Beca smirks, getting flicked off by Jesse.

The brunette takes hold of the redhead's hand. "C'mon." Beca whispers to Chloe.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Chloe asked, just as Beca was opening her bedroom door.

Chloe gasped when she saw the dim-light room, a bed covered with roses, and a small brunette holding up a note in front of her.

Chloe walked in front of Beca and took the note out of the girl's hand.

The note read:

**Will you go on a date with me? (Check) _ Yes to make me the luckiest girl in the world. We apologize to tell you this note has run out of space for NO.**

Chloe chuckled, and checked yes, handing Beca the note back.

Beca reread it, and smiled brightly.

"Tomorrow, at eight?" Beca asks.

"Yeah, I'm up for it."

"And dress, casual. You'll regret coming in heals and a dress."

"Mhm? So you've had this planned? How would you know if I said no?" Chloe teased.

"Oh? So you DON'T wanna go on the date? Okay, I'll call the thousand of other girls waiting in line. It's no big deal." Beca smirked.

"Hey!" Chloe swatted Beca's shoulder, before wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, "Don't push it." Their foreheads rested against each others.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Beca smirked, pulling Chloe closer as she wraps her arms around Chloe's waist and the two lightly fall on on Beca's bed. Chloe on top of Beca.

"Well," Chloe kissed Beca passionately, "I guess I'll just have to punish you." Chloe winked, straddling Beca's waist.

"And we're not rushing anything?" Stopping Chloe's actions.

"So you think you're gonna turn me on with this romantic get up and NOT get any reward?"

"I should be romantic more often."


	7. Bowling Alleys, Movies, and Kid Menus?

It was the very next day. Beca was waiting outside the doors of the liberal arts building, where Chloe's class were to finish in less than five minutes. The clock hit 2pm and students started pouring out. Beca found a flash of red hair and smirked. She walked behind the girl, tapping her shoulder and going the opposite way, soon tripping her, letting the ginger fall into her arms.

"Hey." Beca says.

"That was a pretty swift move. Do you do that to girls' often?" Chloe teases.

"Thanks, and nope. First time. My intention was to just tap your shoulder and walk away, but it worked out better than expected." Beca winked, bringing Chloe back to her feet as she intertwined their hands, heading to Bellas practice.

"So, you ready for our awesome date tonight?" Beca smirks.

"Oh totes! Do I get to know where we're going now?" Chloe asked.

"Nope."

Chloe pouts. "Not even a hint?"

"If you try to find out, I'm withholding the date." Beca smiles.

"Aren't you a charmer." Chloe says sarcastically. Beca smiles, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as possible, which Chloe thought was absolutely adorable.

The two enter the rehearsal studio to a bunch of girls on the bleachers chatting amongst themselves.

"Strawberry" Cynthia Rose says at the same time Stacie says "Shortcake" and the room becomes dead silent until...

"STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!" Fat Amy yells.

"I like Bechloe more." Stacie says nonchalantly.

"You like what?" Beca responds.

"You two haven't heard. You're on the front page magazine."

"Already?" Chloe says, taking the magazine from Stacie.

"Who is DJ B-47's Mystery Girl?" Chloe says out loud.

The front page is of Beca and Chloe holding hands in the mall, along with pictures heading to Beca's car, pictures with fans, at the airport the first time they met, and at the diner.

"God dammit." Beca mutters under her breath.

"Are you two like...a thing?" Stacie asks.

Beca looks at Chloe, unsure of how to respond.

"No, no. We've just been hanging out. People see the wrong thing, you know." Chloe shrugs.

"And what about you two holding hands?" Fat Amy argues.

"It's Chloe Beale. The one girl who doesn't know the meaning of personal space." Beca teased, earning a slap from Chloe.

The girls' sighed in defeat, Beca laughed at that reaction.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't make your ship come true. That's what they call it now a days right?" Beca says.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Chloe chuckles.

"God, I'm getting' old." Beca huffs, causing Chloe to giggle.

"Jesus Christ," Stacie says, as she, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose all give a $20 to Lily who was grinning.

Chloe's mouth gapes wide as Beca laughs.

* * *

Later that evening, "Bec, stop pacing, you're gonna leave a permanent trail in the rug." Jesse exclaims.

"Sorry, just nervous." Beca mutters.

"There's no reason to be. You two are obsessed with each other." Jesse adds.

"But I want this night to be special for her."

"And it will be. She'll do anything with you Bec. You can take her to a graveyard, buy her food at McDonald's and she'll still be happy as long as you're there." Beca chuckled.

The girl looked at the time. 7:51pm. She looks in the mirror to check her clothes: Black skinny jeans, signature combat boots and red plaid shirt with her hair draping over her shoulders.

"You look great, B. Now don't keep her waiting."

"Do you-" "Got the stuff? Yeah, Bree is gonna help me set it up once you guys leave, now get outta here." Jesse says pushing her out.

"Isn't this my dorm?" Beca smirks, before leaving the room going in front of Chloe and Aubrey's dorm.

The girl waits a while until the door opens unexpectedly.

"I was gonna knock." Beca says to an annoyed Aubrey.

"You were waiting out here for 7 minutes. Were you thinking of backing out?"

"What? No? No. Why would I-" Beca is cut off when Aubrey grabs her by the collar of her shirt.

"Listen here. That is my best friend you're taking out on a date. She deserves someone her will be patient with her and makes her happy. This girl has had a crush on you since we were 15. I don't care how famous you are, if you hurt her, Mitchell, or so help me, I wil-"

"AUBREY!" Chloe says her cheeks red of embarrassment. Aubrey puts the petite brunette down and steps back into the apartment, giving Beca one last death glare.

"I'm sorry about that, she's really over protective." Chloe says as they walk to Beca's car.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad she's there for you." Beca smiles, intertwining their fingers.

"You look beautiful." Beca whispers as they walk. Chloe is wearing a red, sleeveless, button down blouse. Along with dark blue skinny jeans, maroon vans, and a small handbag in her other hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Chloe winked.

Beca opened the door for Chloe before she got into the driver's seat. "I keep wondering how you have such an expensive car, but then I remember you're a world wide sensation." Chloe jokes.

"Well, tonight. We're gonna forget about all of that. No DJ B-47. Just Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell." Beca says, placing her hand on Chloe's thigh. Chloe laces her fingers with Beca's and they continue the drive in silence, apart from the radio in the background.

x-x-x

"Where are we?" Chloe says as they park in front of a large building with tinted windows.

"The place to hide a body." Chloe looks at Beca with a little panic.

"I'm kidding nerd. C'mon." Beca gets out first, opening the door for Chloe.

They enter the room filled with neon lights and Chloe squeals in excitement.

"A bowling alley?!" Chloe says taking Beca's hands into hers.

"Well it was either that or some fancy dinner. I didn't want our first date to be awkward. I wanted you to have fun. Mini golf seemed boring. I knew how much you loved glowsticks, and how you said you miss bowling with your family when you were little so..." Beca trailed off.

"Name?" The worker asks without looking up.

"Two for Beca Mitchell." Beca says.

The worker who looks to be in her teens looks up in shock.

"Oh. My. God. You're, you're...you." Beca gives her a smile, and looks at Chloe.

"Can you sign this?" The girl says handing Beca a sharpie and paper.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Mia." The girl says, Beca hands Mia the paper, that is now signed 'Hey Mia! It was really nice meeting you! Make good choices! xx - B. Mitchell'

Beca takes Chloe's hand and walks in, "I'm sorry." Beca mutters.

"Don't be, it was a fan. At least you're not that kind of celebrity to just blow them off." Chloe smiles.

"Yeah, I just get annoyed sometimes. I want this to be only me and you, with no interruptions, and yet so far it hasn't gone so we-" Beca says.

"Don't worry, Becs. Nothing can ruin this date."

The twosome gets their shoes and change. Chloe stands up, offering her hand to Beca.

"Red, I can't bowl. So this night is gonna be an embarrassment." Beca's face reddens.

As they enter, workers give the two a glowstick to wrap around the top of their head along with bracelets.

"This is awesome. We have to go here more often." Chloe says, squeezing Beca's hand gently.

"Totally."

Chloe goes first, immediately getting a strike, while Beca only knocks out two pins.

"Do you need me to ask a worker to bring up the rails?" Chloe teases.

"I'm your ride, you know." Beca smirks, earning a slap on her arm.

Beca snaps a picture of Chloe holding her ball in one hand, her other hand on her hip, with a smirk to the camera.

Chloe gets another strike.

"Here let me help." Chloe comes behind Beca, pressing her front against Beca's back. She guides Beca's hand and then releases the ball, the brunette earning a strike.

"That wasn't so hard. Game on!" Beca says. Chloe takes a picture of Beca biting her lip, making her hand into a gun.

"You're adorable." "No I'm not. I'm badass!" Beca pouts. "Whatever you say."

They continue to bowl for the next hour. In the end, Chloe won (obviously.)

"Just so you know, I TOTALLY let you win. I want there to be a second date, but I wouldn't get one, if I beat you so.." Beca says handing the worker their shoes.

"Yeah, okay." Chloe rolls her eyes, looping her arm with Beca's.

"I had fun." Chloe adds.

"Me too."

"Oh and just so you know, there definitely will be a second date." Chloe says. Beca smiles.

They enter the car, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, kind of." Chloe states.

"Good, cause a little birdie told me there was a special diner that you used to go to with your best friend back in Florida. And apparently, it isn't that common here, but I happened to have found one." Beca says, pulling up to a small white building called Shake Stacks.

"Oh. My. God. How did you find this?! Aubrey and I used to go here, well to the one in Florida, but still. They have the best burgers here, cmon!" Chloe says pulling Beca out of the car to the run down restaurant.

"Two please." Chloe says to the waitress.

The woman leads them to a corner booth, handing Chloe a menu, but giving Beca a kid's menu.

"Um, ma'am. I'm 24." Beca states.

"You're serious?" The lady leaves the kids menu and brings back an adult menu.

"My apologies."

Chloe bursts into laughter. "You gotta admit, you look like a thirteen year old if you hide your face."

Beca rolls her eyes. The redhead takes a picture of Beca pouting, holding up her kids menu.

Chloe sends that to Aubrey and Jesse.

**Someone isn't old enough for the adult menu yet. ;)**

* * *

"Yeah, this is officially the best date ever." Chloe says walking hand in hand with Beca to the car.

"I'm glad you liked it." Beca smirks. They get in the car and Beca starts driving home.

"Of course I would! No one has gone out of their way to do this much. Usually they take me to a movie and expect a make out session or something." Chloe half smiles. That surprised Beca.

"What the hell? You deserve so much better than that Chlo. I wouldn't want you wasting your time with someone treating you with so much disrespect. You deserve someone who will tell you you're beautiful everyday, because you are and I can never say it enough but I'll remind you everyday that you deserve all the love in the world. Even if I'm not what you want. I'll do anything to keep a smile on your face. As long as your happy." Beca says.

Chloe had tears blurring her vision. "Do you really mean all that?"

"Of course." Beca whispers.

Chloe leans over and kisses Beca's cheeks, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

"You're amazing, I don't deserve you. But I'm lucky to have this chance to be with you."

"Me too, Red. Me too."

* * *

"Now the date can be over if you want it to, but I got a little special something just end it. But it's your choice." Beca states guiding Chloe to her room.

She opens the door, and Chloe gasps in awe. The room has small lights draping all over from the ceiling. Beca's mac and many movies spread on the bed, and rose petals shower the floor.

"Aubrey told me all your movies you used to watch all the time growing up. And after a phone call with your mom, she sent me all of them." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe was speechless. She cupped Beca's face with both her hands and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Chloe's arms moved to wrapping around Beca's neck as their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss dies down so mere light kisses, pulling apart every few seconds.

"I don't understand how you've been single for so long." Chloe says.

"Funny, I wonder the same for you." Beca chuckles, kissing Chloe again.

"Here let's change. You can just borrow my clothes. Then we can start watching any movie you want." Beca says, handing her a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt.

Beca goes to the bathroom to change. After Chloe changes she checks her phone and sees that more than a thousand people have followed, liked, and commented on her Instagram. Beca posted their two pose pictures bowling side by side, with a caption of: _This chick has been wooping my ass at bowling. Game on, chloebeale . #CanThisGirlBeEvenMoreAmazing_ . Beca comes back to find Chloe only wearing the baggy tshirt.

"Sorry, do you mind if I just wear the shirt? I can put on the sweats if you want I just do-"

"It's fine, I don't mind." Beca smiled.

"I saw your instagram post." Chloe said.

"Was I not allowed to post it? I can delete it if yo-"

"Becs, it's totally fine. I think it's funny how so many fans are dying and commenting to see who I am to you." Chloe giggled.

"And who are you to me?" Beca asked.

"What do you want me to be?"

"Chloe Beale," Beca states dramatically, "Will you do me the honor, in being my girlfriend?"

Chloe giggles, "I thought you'd never ask." The redhead responds, pulling Beca into a searing kiss.

The two women laid on top of the bed. Chloe put in the Jungle Book, and pressed play. Chloe put Beca's arm around her and draped her arm over Beca's stomach. Their legs intertwined and Chloe's head rested in the crook of Beca's neck.

"Comfy?" Beca chuckled.

"Very." Chloe whispered.

The redhead fell asleep around the second movie. Before she fell asleep, she turned her back away from Beca, and grabbed the brunette's arm to drape it over herself, intertwining their fingers. Chloe leaned into Beca, letting herself be engulfed in Beca's warmth.

"Night, Becs." Chloe purred.

Beca kissed Chloe's neck, "Night, Red."


	8. Insecurities

Beca woke up to a blinding light in her eyes. The curtains on the window were open, the brunette groaned. She was about to stand when she realized a certain redhead was clutching onto her body. Chloe's arms were wrapped around the girls waist, Beca's chest being her pillow. Their legs were fit together like a matching puzzle piece. The brunette chuckled lightly. She made her way to get up, slowly detaching Chloe from herself, only getting a groaning redhead along with a tighter grip.

"Chlo, I need to pee." Beca whispers, kissing Chloe's forehead - still trying to get out of the ginger's grip.

"Then...go pee." Chloe says.

"I can't." Beca chuckles.

"And why is that?" Chloe says letting go of Beca, propping herself up on one elbow. The brunette rolls her eyes, moving for the bathroom until Chloe stops her actions. Beca looks back at Chloe, who's hand was wrapped around Beca's forearm. Suddenly, Chloe puckers her lips innocently. Beca couldn't resist, giving Chloe a small peck. Chloe let go of Beca. As Chloe saw Beca heading for the door, she stood walking to Beca's desk, until out of know where she was picked up and tackled to the bed. Beca peppered kisses all over Chloe's neck, shoulders, collarbone, and face - avoiding Chloe's lips.

Beca looks into Chloe's eyes with pure love (not that she'll admit it yet) and adoration. "Good morning, beautiful." Beca finally presses her lips to Chloe's, pulling the girl into a soothing kiss. Chloe's legs wrapped around Beca's waist, her hands cupped Beca's face.

"Beca Mitchell, I swear. You're going to be the death of me." Chloe giggled.

"And you mine. I wouldn't mind it, though." Beca says.

"Why?" Chloe asks confused a little.

"Because," Beca kisses her lips one more time. "At least I'll die happy."

*SNAP* Chloe and Beca hear a camera phone go off, both girls looking toward the door. A sleepy Jesse leaning against the doorframe - phone in one hand, his other arm wrapped around Aubrey - smirking.

"So...I'm guessing that date last night went well." Jesse breaks the silence.

"No, Jess. It was awful. I'm giving red one last kiss before I kick her out of my room." Beca teases, "Ow!" She adds after several seconds when Chloe hit her heal of her foot against the back of Beca's thighs.

"Now, I hope this means you two are in a relationship. I don't think of friends when I see this pic of you two." Aubrey says, looking at the picture Jesse just took.

"My intentions were to go to the bathroom! I really need to pee!" Beca says as she looks at her and Chloe's position, trying to save herself from the situation.

"That explains why you're on top of her." Jesse smirks.

Beca untangles herself from Chloe, punching Jesse on her way to the bathroom. The three laugh lightly as they here Beca mutter, "Finally" before closing the bathroom door.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you two wanted to hang out with us today. Probably go to the mall? I can get more details about what happened last night." Aubrey says.

"Yeah, totes. I'm up for it. I'll go shower now, tell Becs to get ready, and we can head to the diner to get something to eat and head out for the mall after?" Chloe says.

"Aca-awesome. Okay, I took my shower last night, I'm gonna get dressed." Aubrey says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to my dorm, get ready. I'll be back in like twenty minutes." Jesse says.

Chloe leaves for her bathroom, and Jesse heads to his dorm. Beca comes out of the bathroom, "Hey, where'd everyone go?" Beca asks Aubrey.

"We're all gonna head out to the diner, then the mall. Chloe told me to tell you to get ready." Aubrey says.

"Alright."

"How'd the date go last night?"

"Better than perfect." Beca says, smiling to herself. Aubrey was happy for the two, she wanted both girls to be happy. Her friendship with Beca wasn't the best, but they were working on making it less uncomfortable. Aubrey leaves to get changed, and Beca heads for her shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, Beca and Chloe come out to their living room to Jesse and Aubrey on the couch, watching tv. Jesse's wearing a loose button down shirt with some khakis and his sunglasses resting on his head. Aubrey is wearing a white loose shirt with relaxed shorts and ballet flats. Chloe wears distressed shorts, a grey shirt - lightly revealing her light blue green strapless bra, matching her sandals. Her shades resting on her head. Beca is wearing (surprisingly not her signature plaid shirt like everyone expected) a black somewhat oversized tshirt, with a black loose blazer over and ripped jeans. Chloe had always loved Beca's fashion as seen in magazines and social media sites. It was so professional, yet casual and trendy.

"We'll take my car. You guys ready?" Beca says.

Everyone nodded in agreement. All heading out of the apartment, Beca laced her fingers with Chloe's, smiling when Chloe gave her a kiss on her cheek. They walked to Beca's car. Beca and Chloe sat in the front, while Aubrey and Jesse sat comfortably together in the back. "Everyone ready?" Beca says, starting the car. She turns the radio on and it happens to be one of her songs playing. She groans, changing the station.

"You act like you hate your own music." Chloe states, looking at Beca.

"I don't hate it. I just- It feels weird to hear your own music play everywhere you go. I'm proud to know that people like my music, but it's not something I would listen to. At least not the songs I make. I just feel so awkward." Beca chuckles.

As they reach a stop light, there is a homeless man holding up a sign: **Need money for food. Please. Any change.** The sign said, written on a cardboard box. He looked like he'd been crying, so many cars would pass him, and people on the streets would laugh at rolled her window down. "Sir!" She called out. **  
**

"Beca, what are you doi-" Chloe stopped mid sentence when Jesse touched her arm and gave her that look to not say anything. Beca takes out her wallet as the man approaches.

"Good afternoon, Miss. I'm sorry to bother you." The man says, his words slowly drifting off. "Listen, you may not be in the best state right now, but promise me you won't give up on your life. Don't settle for this. Find a job. It hurts me to see you in such a horrible lifestyle. Here," Beca hands the man $40. His expression is eye wide.

"I can't take this. It- it's too much-" "I want you to have it. But please, don't give up." She smiles sadly. The man has a tear run down his face. "Thank you. Thank you so much. God bless." "You too." He walks away as the light goes green. Beca rolls her window back up, feeling proud of herself. When Beca wasn't looking, Chloe took a picture of Beca talking to the homeless man, posting it on Instagram. _ My day has been officially made with seeing such a bright smile on this homeless man's face when becamitchell was generous enough to give the man some money and words of wisdom while so many people laughed at him and gave him dirty looks. Truly amazing and beautiful, she is. _Chloe posted the picture and within seconds, her Instagram was getting spammed with likes, follows and comments ("are you two dating?!" "the feels" "dead" "BECHLOE"). Beca noticed her phone constantly going off, and saw on her own phone that she was tagged by a certain ginger. She tossed her phone to Chloe, letting it fall in the girl's lap. "Open it for me, red." Chloe rolls her eyes, and reads them what she posted. _  
_

"Isn't someone 'insta-famous' now." Jesse jokes.

"You should read these comments. They're hilarious. Bechloe? OMG the feels? What? Feels? What the hell?" Aubrey says, causing everyone to laugh.

"Here, Chlo. If they annoy you, just go to your settings and enable the notifications. That way, you only see what you're notified from people you follow." Beca says. She parks the car outside the diner. Immediately, opening the door for Chloe. Teenage girls see the four and follow them into the diner. All four can hear, "Oh my god. It's Beca Mitchell." "Look it's Chloe!" "Bechloe is true!" "We should ask for an autograph." "Look at the picture Chloe just posted on Instagram." Beca starts to chuckle. Right before they can sit the girls confront them. "H-hi. Can we get a picture with you guys?" One girl speaks up, her voice barely audible. "Sure sweetie." Beca says. Aubrey and Jesse bud out, not wanting to interrupt them. Chloe and Beca have the three girls take individual selfies with them, until all four girls take a group photo. "Thanks!" One girls says as they leave. Beca and Chloe sit down, looking through the menu.

"Sorry about that." Chloe says, giving Aubrey and Jesse an apologetic look, but they didn't mind.

Beca purposely coughs before muttering, "Insta-famous."

* * *

"Okay, we have two options." Aubrey says. "We can ALL hang out together, and go to every store we pass." Both, Jesse and Beca groan. "Or... We can split up. I can go with Aubrey, have some girl time. Becs, I feel like you wouldn't be very fond of trying on dresses, so you can go with Jesse if you want. Or we can shop individually. It doesn't matter." Chloe says.

"Well, if you two want your 'best friend' time, you can. I'll have my 'lesbro' time." Beca winked to Jesse. The girls laughed and they split up, Chloe and Aubrey and Chloe immediately going to Forever 21. While Beca and Jesse headed to Hollister.

x-x-x

4 hours later, Aubrey and Chloe approached Beca and Jesse who were sitting at a small table surrounded by bags from Hollister, American Eagle, Urban Outfitters, and Pacsun. Chloe and Aubrey both were drinking caramel frappuccinos from Starbucks while their other hand was occupied with Forever 21, Windsor, Urban Outfitters, and Tilly's bags.

"I see you two are tired." Chloe teases.

"Very." Beca responds, and winks.

"Okay! Time to head home, I wanna show you the clothes I bought." Chloe says, as Beca and Jesse grab their bags to stand. Beca takes the bags from Chloe's hand, before the ginger could even get them back. Beca mutters, "Let me." "You're too sweet." "Never speak of it." Beca whispers, causing Chloe to giggle.

"Can you two please discuss your plans of sex later? I mean, we're in public for Christ's sak-" Aubrey is cut off.

"First of all, we were never talking about sex. What we will be doing later is our business. Most likely, a private fashion show from Red, which probably will lead to sex-" Beca was swatted on her arm. "Ow!" Beca dramatically pouts.

"Awe! Did the baby get hurt? You want me to kiss the boo-boo?" Chloe grins.

"Ha ha." Beca sarcastically says.

"B, you want me to drive? You seemed pretty tired." Jesse says.

"No it's fine, dude."

"Nope, not taking no for an answer." Jesse and Beca argued until they got to the car, as Beca was putting the stuff in the trunk, Jesse took the keys. He held them up as high as he can, Beca being too short to even reach it, sighed in defeat, before muttering a "thank you". The drive was silent, but a comfortable silence was filling the area. Aubrey and Jesse were holding hands as he drove. Chloe resting her head on Beca's shoulder as Beca looked out the window, thinking. Chloe looks up and notices Beca's sad expression. She taps the girl's hand lightly, causing Beca to look down at her. "You alright?" Chloe whispers. Beca nods, followed with a sigh. When they got back to Barden, Chloe and Beca took Aubrey's bags with them while the girl walked with Jesse to his dorm. Beca and Chloe put their stuff down, and Beca sat in the living room, watching Chloe bring out her bags.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Giving you that fashion show you wanted." Chloe says stripping off her clothes. Beca chuckled, her full undivided attention on Chloe. The brunette put on some runway music, and Chloe giggled. The girl showed Beca around 5 or 6 different outfits. Finally over with, Beca pulled Chloe by her shirt closer to her. Chloe kneeled on the couch, her legs in between Beca's. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe cupped Beca's face, connecting their lips. "You're more beautiful than any model out there." Beca mutters into the kiss.

Chloe chuckles, "Shut up. No I'm not." Beca shakes her head. "Why are you doubting me? You are absolutely gorgeous, Chlo." Beca pouts, and Chloe half smiles. Chloe's upfront to everyone is that she's always happy, and that she's 'confident about all this'. But there's more to her than meets the eye.

"What's wrong?" Beca asks. Chloe shrugs. "There's a lot you don't know, Becs. Yeah, I seem confident all the time, but that's what I want everyone to think. You know? Like I'm always happy, so others around me won't worry."

"Then, what do you feel?" Beca knows not to force Chloe to answer anything she isn't comfortable with, not pressuring her. Chloe sighs.

"Through out my middle school and high school experience, I was bullied a lot. Especially about my physical appearance. Aubrey was there at times to help me when I fell, but I didn't want to make my problems hers. There was this girl, who was like the most popular girl in school. She always had a trail of boys and a group of friends to keep her company. She used to call me fat, ugly, nerd... nothing. And everyone started doing it to me- it just sort of caught on. I was so depressed, I couldn't eat, or sleep. I'd wake up in the middle of the night, and I'd feel so helpless. Around sophomore year, I became anorexic and bulimic. People laughed about it. I went from 114 pounds to 87 in two weeks. Around that time, all I had was Aubrey. My mom and dad were always too busy, unless it had to do with my medication or grades. I guess college, and moving away just made everything better. I needed to get away. It was too hard, and I just wanted to give up. I -I-I." Chloe stuttered, as tears rolled down her face. Her grip on Beca was unbreakable. Beca was in pain, but didn't care one bit.

Beca sighs, standing up. Pulling Chloe to her bedroom. "You trust me?" Beca asks, looking into Chloe's blue orbs. Chloe nods, confused a bit, wiping the tears. Beca starts to remove Chloe's shirt. Chloe tenses up a little until Beca whispers, "Relax, just- let me." The girl removes Chloe's bottoms as well, leaving Chloe in her matching blue underwear and bra. Beca pulled Chloe to her full body mirror, and stood right behind her, wrapping her arms around the ginger's waist. They looked in the mirror. Chloe still had no clue why Beca was doing this.

"Look at you, Chlo. Every thing I see in this very mirror- there is only one word to describe it: beautiful. Those people in the past- they stay in the past. Their words should NEVER matter to you. I don't see you as nothing. I see you as a young, talented, beautiful, smart, funny girl who I can never let go of. The dumbest mistake I could ever do is let you leave. Leave me. I'm glad you trust me enough to open up to me. I want you to know that I don't see any imperfection on you. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love the way you bite your lip when you're thinking, or lip your lips before you speak. I love the way you make me feel. Li-like I'm not alone.. Or like life's worth it." Beca smiles, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Let's go to bed." Beca says after a comfortable silence fills the room. Chloe nods, going to Beca's drawer and putting on a t-shirt. Beca takes off her shoes, and changes into a more comfortable attire. They two lay in bed, facing each other. Beca hold's Chloe close, looking in her eyes as she whispers sweet nothings into the girl's ear. They're not tired. They just lay there, letting time pass.


End file.
